GJ Curhatan Story
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Guo Jia dibikin blog sama Jia Xu,blog itu pun dijadikan untuk ajang curhat /cekidot /sumari kacau/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Nama gue Guo Jia, kedua sobat gue biasa manggil gue Fengxiao. Kali ini gue bakal nyeritain kejadian horror pas gue lagi sendiri di rumah. Kemaren Xun Yu pergi bareng kembarannya ntah kemana sementara Jia Xu pergi beli makanan ntah kemana juga. Dan disinilah gue sendiri di rumah sampe jam 9 malem ditinggal kedua sobat gue. Jadi gini ceritanya.

* * *

 **Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. AU Modern

 **Genre:** Humor, Horror

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** DW punya Koeih

* * *

Jangan Tinggalin Orang Parno Sendirian

Selamat Membaca

Jam 5 sore, Xun Yu bilang ke gue mau pergi ke Mall bareng kembarannya, disusul dengan Jia Xu yang ingin keluar rumah tapi udah keduluan Xun Yu, soalnya doi gamau ninggalin gue sendirian di rumah -karena gue parnoan- tapi karena bahan makanan di kulkas juga abis, jadi doi punya alesan buat keluar rumah. Sebenernya sebelum doi pergi doi ngajak gue tapi guenya menolak tawarannya, gue ingin merasakan lagi sendirian di rumah, ga ada kakek-kakek suka ceramah, dan sobat gue yang demen narsis di depan kaca, rasanya gue bebas saat kedua sobat gue pergi.

Pas doi pergi bilangnya sebentar eh taunya jam tujuh malem belum nyampe rumah juga, daripada gabut nungguin makanan yang tak kunjung datang. Gue pun memutuskan buat maen pe es 3 punya Xun Yu. Setengah jam gue asik tuh main pe es sesekali gue denger suara dari suatu benda yang jauh dari gue. Pas gue noleh ke arah sumber suara kaga ada apa-apa. Gue pun lanjut maen pe es 3. Pas gue nengok jam dinding ternyata udah jam 8 malem, gue baru inget. Gue belum makan malem. Gue berjalan menuju dapur, saat gue nyampe di dapur. Gue pun nyalain lampu dapur, gue kaget melihat tokek nemplok di tembok dapur rumah, otomatis gue teriak gegera kaget, terus akhirnya ga jadi makan gegara tokek yang masih nemplok di tembok dapur, jadi gue balik lagi maen DW8E di pe es 3.

Setelah maen gem itu beberapa menit gue memutuskan ngebuat roti selai coklat untuk mengganjal perut gue, pas gue ngambil selai coklat gue teriak lebih kenceng dari sebelumnya cuman gegara cicak yang tiba-tiba gerak di deket rak selai, dan ngaggetin gue. 2 kali gue teriak cuman karena hal sepele. Sesudah makan roti itu, gue masih merasa lapar, gue pun kembali ke dapur melihat keadaan. Apakah tokek itu masih ada? Atau sudah menghilang ditelan bumi? Gue pun ngeliatin dapur dengan teliti pas gue nengok ke kiri, kedua mata gue yang kece ini menangkap tokek yang tadi berpindah tempat, dan begonya gue teriak lagi. 3 kali gue teriak cuman gegara reptil yang satu itu. Karena tuh tokek masih nemplok di tembok gue pun kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga buat main pe es. Selama maen pe es jantung gue masih berdegup dengan kencang gegara kaget, sampai akhirnya jantung gue berdetak seperti biasa lagi setelah gue menghina Zhong Hui yang sok kecakepan tiap doi muncul di gem.

Tokek itu menghilang entah kemana pas jam 9 kurang, pas segitu pula rasa lapar dateng lagi, gue pun menaruh _joystick_ di meja deket sofa tempat gue duduk, dan melangkahkan kaki gue ke tempat reskuker berada. Pas gue buka reskuker, gue teriak lagi kali ini bukan karena ada cicak ataupun tokek yang ada di dalam situ tetapi … si Jia Xu lupa masak nasi. Horror bangetlah itu rasanya, ingin ku makan nasi hangat tetapi gegara sobat lu yang numpang nginep di rumah lupa masak nasi padahal doi sendiri yang bilang malem ini doi bakal masak nasi. Setelah gue buka reskuker kosong, gue dapet pesan dari Jia Xu via WA.

 **From: Asasin KW**

 _Mangap, gue lupa masak nasi, di atas kulkas dapur ada nasi dingin maaf banget ana khilaf._

Setelah membaca pesan dari si Jia Xu rasanya gue ingin banting hape saat itu juga. Banting ke kasur bukan ke lantai. Ntar kalo hape gue rusak gue susah dong mau ngegojek makanan. Ngabarin pacar? No no no sori gue jomblo yang tiap minggu maen gem bareng kedua sobat gue. Jangan bilang gue jones cuman gegara kaga punya pacar, kalo gue mau malmingan ke emol atau kemana pun itu gue bisa ajak Xun Yu -gue nyuruh doi jadi cewe- atau gue ajak Jia Xu -gue yang krosdres- oke gue tau gue nista tapi yasudahlah daripada ga ada temen? Toh mereka mau nemenin gue walaupun gue krosdres juga. Jadi buat kalian carilah teman yang menerima kalian apa adanya mau elu suka krosdres, cantik, jelek, jones, ganteng. Yang penting carilah teman yang tulus jangan menusuk dari belakang.

Oke balik lagi ke permasalahan, akhirnya gue pun ngambil piring sambil ngeliatin dapur dengan muka takut, pelan-pelan gue buka lemari piring, terus gue ambil piring kesayangan gue, habis itu gue lari dari dapur ke meja makan. Mangkuk yang berisi nasi itu ditutup sama tutup transparan, pas gue pegang tutupnya, gue ngeliat cicak nemplok di sisi lain tutup itu. Gue teriak lagi. 4 kali gue teriak cuman gegara ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba ada di depan mata gue. Gilee intinya gue ingin malam itu cepat berlalu. Setelah gue teriak tuh cicak ngilang dari meja makan. Gegara tuh cicak yang muncul tiba-tiba napsu makan gue jadi berkurang, tapi gara-gara takut diomelin sama kakek-kakek berbandana ungu itu gue ngambil tiga sendok makan nasi dari mangkok itu. Karena ga ada lauk buat gue makan. Gue makan nasi pake taru rasa rumput laut sambil nonton sebuah sinetron 'Ayah Mengapa Ibuku berbeda?' di sebuah stasiun televisi.

Jam 9 lebih, Xun Yu datang dengan tangan kosong, cuman dimulutnya ada sebuah _cone_ eskrim. Gue bertanya ke sobat gua yang satu itu.

"Wenruo, gue kagak dibeliin?"

Doi nelen _cone_ yang ada dimulutnya. "Beli apa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Ntu eskrim yang tadi elu makan."

Xun Yu senyum ke gue ntah apa maksudnya terus ngikut nonton sinet bareng gue di ruang keluarga. Idih. Selang beberapa menit sebuah suara berupa ketokan dari pintu belakang. Gue sama Xun Yu teriak kenceng terus nyumput ke kamar. Karena kamar gue sama pintu belakang ga jauh, ketokan itu terdengar lagi kali ini lebih keras dari sebelum. Kita berdua teriak lagi. Gue sama Xun Yu itu sama-sama parnoan jadi ya beginilah kalo satu rumah sama yang parnoan juga. Bukannya ngebukain pintu atau apa malah ikut teriak. Karena suara ketokan pintu tidak berhenti. Xun Yu teriak dari kamar.

"SIAPA?!"

"..."

"SIAPA DI LUAR?!" kali ini gue yang teriak.

"AH ELAH BUKAIN PINTUNYA NAPA! DIKUNCI NIH!"

Eh ternyata yang dateng terus ketok pintu ntu si Jia Xu, dan saat itu gue baru inget, abis gue parno, dan teriak pas Xun Yu dateng, gue ngunci pintu belakang lagi. Akhirnya gue pun melangkahkan kaki dari kasur ke pintu belakang, dan membukakan kunci, pas pintu terbuka dari arah luar gue menyambut Jia Xu dengan cengiran yang menurut gue polos sementara doi natep gue kesel.

"Xun Yu udah pulang?"

"Udah." gue masih pasang senyum.

"Berarti tadi kalian teriak berdua ya di dalem."

"I-iya Xu." jawab gue sambil malu-malu anjing. "Bawa apa Xu?"

"Makanan." doi ngejawab pertanyaan gue ketus.

Gue balik lagi ke ruang keluarga buat ngelanjutin kegiatan tidak berfaedah gue. Si Xun Yu udah sten bay aja duduk di sofa dengan seenak jidat sambil nonton sinet tidak berfaedah itu. Akhirnya keparnoan gue pun berakhir saat Jia Xu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan gue tidur dengan damai sampai keesokan harinya.

THE END

Yuhu! Nthor kali ini nulis pake sudut pandang orang pertama huehue, gimana? Aneh ga sih buat Nthor pake sudut pandang orang pertama itu susah :v jadi suka gagal tapi kalo buat kalian gimana? Apakah aneh atau kurang bisa dipahami bahasanya? Btw, Nthor dapet ide pas emang nthor lagi sendiri di rumah, yang lain pada pergi tapi Nthor ga sampe kaya si Guo Jia mpe nyumput atau gimana, tapi soal teriak gegara tokek sma cicak itu beneran nthor teriak cuman gegara itu.

Tenks buat reader yang udah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita absurd ini

 _See you next story~_


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi sama gue, hari ini gue bakal curhat sama elo elo pada. Karena gue dibikinin akun blog sama Jia Xu secara gratis, jadilah gue memanfaatkan akun ini buat curhat. Hari ini gue mau bercerita tentang gue sama sobat gue yang mau bayar SPP bulan Juni terus nganterin sobat gue si Xun Yu ke toko bluberi.

* * *

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU.

 **Genre** : Humor, parody pengalaman ana

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DW punya Koei

Guo Jia sebagai gue

Xun Yu sebagai sobat gue di SMA

Xu Shu sebagai hatsukoi gue di SMA

Bayar SPP, dan Nganterin Sobat

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Pas hari selasa, sobat gue si Xun Yu ngajak ke sekolah hari kamis buat bayar SPP bulan Juni, yaudah gue sih hayu aja tapi beberapa detik kemudian gue dapet pesan dari dia, doi minta abis bayar SPP nganter doi ke toko bluberi sama beli minuman cettaim. Gue gatau si Xun Yu suka ke toko begituan terus doi bilang lagi.

" _Kitek gue yang bening abis, terus gue ingin banget beli chettaim."_

Sebenernya gue agak bingung sejak kapan si Xun Yu jadi kayak Jia Chong yang hobi make kitek, gue iyahin aja sekalian ngabuburit puasa. Malam hari sebelum hari kamis aka rabu, gue nanya ke doi, mau berangkat jam berapa ke sekolah.

 **To: Wenruo 2x**

 _Mau otw jamber besok?_

Setelah gue mengirim pesan ke doi via lain, doi baru bales jam 4 sore, dan jawabanya agak sengklek menurut gue.

 **From: Wenruo 2x**

 _Kalo rajin jam 9, kalo mager jam 10_

Yak, namanya juga pemalesan gue juga gitu kok, besokannya doi berangkat jam setengah sepuluh sementara gue jam sepuluh lebih, tapi sebelum gue berangkat ke sekolah, gue panik gegara lupa naro kartu SPP dimana, padahal kemaren gue udah liat kartu SPP gue di atas meja bareng buku pelajaran kelas 12. Untung bayar SPP gapapa ga pake kartunya kalo kaga kan berabe, kaga dapet ijazah gue ntar.

Setelah gue nyampe di sekolah, dan ketemu sama sobat gue. Ternyata doi udah sampe duluan, dan udah bayar SPP juga, jadilah doi masuk sekolah lagi bareng gue. Pas gue bayar SPP ternyata kurang lima puluh ribu bah jadilah uang jajan gue yang harusnya seratus rebu jadi lima puluh rebu, untung gue bawa receh buat naik angkot kalo kaga sengasara deh gue rasanya. Setelah gue bayar SPP dengan rasa sedih, berangkatlah kita ke mall yang ada toko bluberi sama chettaim. Pas lagi jalan ke gerbang belakang sekolah, kan ngelewatin UKS, karena penasaran gue diem dulu, gue liat ke dalem UKS dari kejauhan. Ternyata anak eskul PMR lagi ngumpul, dan gue melihat Xu Shu lagi duduk di atas kasur sedang ngobrol sama teman satu eskulnya, pas gue tau doi ada di dalem langsung aja gue jalan ke gerbang sekolah, sementara si Xun Yu masih berdiri di tempat gue berdiri tadi, doi juga ngeliat ke dalem UKS.

"HEH! Ayo jangan diem disitu." ajak gue ke si Xun Yu.

"Di dalem ada Cai Wenji juga." katanya ga penting.

"UDAH! Ayo ih."

Setelah itu ada aksi pengerasan volume suara karena kesal tuh anak masih diem berdiri disitu, kita berangkat ke mall itu dengan angkot, di dalam angkot kita ngomongin kegiatan masing-masing selama puasa, lalu berujung ngomongin acara tv religi. Sesampainya di mall itu, dan masuk ke dalam mall, gue nyium aroma makanan, dan kopi, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat maghrib. Tujuan pertama adalah ke toko bluberi. Masuklah gue sama si Xun Yu ke dalem toko serba ungu itu. Xun Yu sibuk nyari kitek, gue sendiri berdiri di belakang Xun Yu melototin make-up.

"Cuman beda serebu." celetuk Xun Yu pada kitek yang dia pegang, terus ditaro lagi di raknya, terus ngambil kitek yang harganya lebih murah.

Setelah doi ngambil tuh kitek, doi keliling-keliling gaje di toko, gue kira mau dibayar eh taunya, setelah dirasa gue sama doi udah ngelilingin tuh toko 10 kali. si Xun Yu diem di rak tempat dompet-dompet kecil, ternyata doi lagi nyari dompet kartu. Satu-satu doi lepasin dari gantungannya, cuman buat ngeliat bedanya.

"Tulisannya beda-beda ternyata." gumam tuh anak sambil memilih milih dompet mana yang akan doi beli, akhirnya doi ngambil dompet yang ada tulisan ' _sweet like your smile_ ', dengan gambar segelas _smoothies_ berwarna biru muda _._ Xun Yu cucok deh a-ah. Ehem setelah Xun Yu memilih dompet itu ada mbak-mbak penjaga toko datang menghampiri kami.

"Mau pakai tas belanjanya?" tanya mbak-mbak itu sambil menyodorkan tas itu pada Xun Yu. Xun Yu mengangguk, dan memasukkan belanjaan doi ke tas itu.

Setelah itu, kami kembali lagi ke rak kitek, Xun Yu serius banget ngeliatin warna kitek.

"Ini ada yang isinya tiga nih." kata gue ke si Xun Yu yang masih cius milih kitek.

"Warna tidak menarik." bales tuh anak ke gue, terus doi ngambil kitek berwarna biru pastel, lalu memasukkan kitek itu ke tas belanja.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita muter-muter gaje, tuh anak bayar juga di kasir, setelah bayar, dan keluar dari toko serba ungu itu, kita jalan ke tempat chettaim berada. Pas udah nyampe di tempat itu. Si Xun Yu nyeletuk.

"Nanti aja belinya."

Disitu saya sedikit merasa kesal. "Yaudah kita ke gramed dulu aja."

"Sekalian ngecek komik Miko yang baru, udah rilis atau belum."

Akhirnya kita pun berjalan cukup jauh untuk ke eskalator, udah sampe gramedia, kita pisah Xun Yu ke bagian komik, gue ke bagian novel. Melototin judul novel cape, dikit-dikit cinta sana situ cinta, ngeliat novel yang menarik, harga bikin nangis, duit cuman ada lima puluh rebu, mau lanjut ngoleksi komik, komik makin mahal. Huft.

"Udah nemu?" gue nanya ke si Xun Yu.

"Udah." bales doi sambil nunjukin komik yang doi pegang.

Sebelum bayar ke kasir, kita jalan ke meja yang penuh dengan novel, di meja itu ada buku berjudul Book of Question, karena penasaran gue buka tuh buku, di halaman pertama.

" _Sudahkah kamu bahagia hari ini?"_

"Sudah." Xun Yu menjawab pertanyaan dari buku itu lancar, sementara gue? Masih mikir. Gue buka halaman selanjutnya, dan membacakan pertanyaan dari buku itu lagi.

" _Apa yang kamu sesali di hidupmu sejauh ini?"_

"Tau yang begituan, hidup jadi gelap rasanya." kali ini gue yang jawab paling dulu. Xun Yu sih ngangguk aja aka setuju sama gue.

" _Apakah anda lebih baik mati dengan damai di antara teman-teman pada usia 50 tahun atau mati secara menyakitkan dan sendirian pada usia 80 tahun?"_

"Lebih baik mati dengan damai di antara teman-teman pada usia 50 tahun." kali ini gue sama Xun Yu jawab barengan. Gue buka halaman selanjutnya lagi.

" _Apakah orga-"_

Gue berhenti membaca pertanyaan unfaeda itu, lalu menutup buku itu. si Xun Yu ngambil tuh buku.

"Sampe halaman berapa ni buku?" ohh ternyata doi penasaran sama jumlah halaman buku itu. "500 halaman." doi naro lagi tuh buku di meja.

"Jia beli nih buku." titah doi ke gue seenak jidat.

Gue tepuk pundak kanannya, lalu bebisik. "Inget waktu pas bayar SPP?"

Xun Yu ngangguk terus doi nahan ketawa. Abis Xun Yu bayar komik, kita keluar gramedia.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Xun Yu.

"Kita liat-liat ke miniso."

Dari gramed kita turun dua lantai ke miniso. Sampe miniso cuman muter-muter gaje, biasa sampe sana gabut. Nyobain tester, mencet-mencettin keyboard yang dipajang, terus muter-muter gaje lagi sampai akhirnya keluar dari miniso, beli chettaim, abis beli chettaim kita masuk ke sebuah toko. Pas udah masuk toko, dan gue menemukan apa yang gue cari di tuh toko, gue ngeloading lagu yang lagi diputar di dalam toko.

 _Sayonara, arigatou Suki da yo, suki da yo Sayonara, waratte yo Naku na yo, BAKA da na_

 _Tsutaetai kotoba wa Tomedonaku afureru_

 _Nando mo, nando demo Boku wa kimi ni koi wo suru_

Setelah konek, gue jongkok, terus nutupin muka gue pake, nginget masa kelam waktu SMA. Karena gue tau artinya makanya gue gitu kalo kaga gue selow aja. Xun Yu yang lagi jalan ngedeketin gue cuman ketawa. Gue diem selama beberapa detik, gue kesel sama tuh lagu. Terus berdiri milihin jepit jemuran yang lucu. Akhirnya gue milih jepitan jemuran itu yang lebih murah, abis itu seperti biasa keliling gaje. Terus _stuck_ milih _washi tape_ , yang lebih dirasa kek berjam-jam di dalam toko. Ada _washi tape_ yang gue inginin tapi kaga cukup sama uang jajan gue yang cuman lima puluh rebu.

Gue ngambil washi tape yang lebih gede, terus gue balik buat ngeliat harganya. "24 rebu."

Si Xun Yu nyeletuk deket telinga gue. "Beli aja."

Respon gue sama kaya tadi nepuk bahu doi pelan terus. "Uang gua cuman ada lima puluh rebu."

Xun Yu cuman nahan ketawa. Doi seneng banget kalo udah liat gua menderita.

Setelah memilih washi tape yang dirasa lumayan bagus untuk menutupi kesedihan gue, gue bayar _washi tape_ itu besama jepit jemuran. Beda sama si Xun Yu, doi malah beli _washi tape_ yang gue inginin. Haissh kesel gue.

Sehabis itu yaudah, kita cuz pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Itulah ngabuburit gaje sama sobat gue pas puasa ini. Sudah tidak terasa ya hari ini hari terakhir puasa… sekian gue, Guo Jia yang cakep menutup curhatan kali ini. Curhatan gue sama yang dialami si Nthor itu diedit dikit, dan soal pertanyaan di buku itu juga ada yang liat gugel karena pertanyaan normalnya dilupakan yang keingetnya pertanyaan nista yang tidak boleh dibahas.

END

ngabuburitnya kapan, baru di publish kapan XD tapi kalo inget lagi asa bikin kesel aja 50 rebu menghilang cuman gegera pas bayar SPP kurang 50 rebu. Kali kali curhat pake Om Gaje gapapakan? Biasanyakan ana pake Xiahou Ba sama Hanbei :v tapi emang sih kalo udah ngabuburit puasa pasti niatnya bakal dijadiin ff buat di publish :v

Tenks udah mau baca cerita ini btw

 _See you next chapter~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** DW punya Koeih

 **Balesan Review**

 **Sarasion**

kalo request adzan ga barokah dong puasanya :v

Xun Yu: benar, aku diam-diam suka nail art makanya aku beli kitek.

Bener lucu :v padahal saia merasa kalau ceritanya garing dan unfaedah.

Lu Bu

Selamat Membaca

Gaes gua mau bercerita, cerita ini horor banget apalagi kalo kalian punya trauma mendalam dengan itu. Jadi hari itu, dimalam itu, gue mau tidur, baru saja gue terlelap beberapa detik dari tiga arah ada suara-suara misterius. Gue langsung cepet-cepet nyalain lampu kamar, dan langsung siap siaga kalau ada sesuatu, terakhir ada tikus berhasil masuk ke kamar, dan terjebak di dalam plastik makanan kucing. MALAM INI LEBIH HOROR DARIPADA NEMU TIKUS.

Trek

Ada bunyi dari arah jendela kamar yang ada di samping kanan gue, gue langsung auto fokus ngeliatin tuh gorden jendela, dan yang membuat makin gue parno adalah saat gue ngedenger samar-samar suara sesuatu mengepakkan sayap.

Ditangan udah siap sama obat anti Lu Bu, tinggal menunggu target keluar dari persembunyian, pas target keluar dari persembunyian, dia mengepakkan sayapnya, membuat gue teriak kek cewe gegara kaget. Tapi dia tidak terbang tapi jatuh ke meja tempat dimana gue biasa nyimpen laptop, yang gue liat dari dia, dia kek yang mabok, jalannya cepet kesana-kemari bikin gue merinding diatas kasur. Mau gue semprot tapi dia sedang merangkak di atas laptop gua, takutnya laptop gua yang kenapa-napa bukan dia yang is detdi tempat. Dia berjalan lagi sampe jungkir balik aka jatuh dari meja. Dia kembali berjalan kesana kemari sambil gue semprotin, setelah dia menghilang ke bawah kasur, gua makin parno takut tiba-tiba muncul di atas kasur gue kek 1 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah dia menghilang di bawah kasur, gue ngedenger suara aneh lagi dari balik gorden sebelah kiri, gue ngedenger kaya ada sesuatu jatuh, dan mencoba memanjat, sekarang perhatian gue teralih dari kolong kasur ke gorden.

Pas gue liat ke atas gorden, Lu Bu nomer dua muncul sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Gue teriak lagi karena takut dia terbang ke arah gue, karena dia tidak berhasil manjat dia malah terjatuh, dan naik ke kasur GUAAAA! SEKETIKA GUA PANIK!

"WAAAAA!" gue menyingkirkan si nomer dua dari kasur gua pake baju laptop.

Setelah si nomer dua udah loncat kembali ke bawah, dia menghilang ke kolong kasur gua. Gue kira dia sudah mati di bawah kolong kasur, dan gue bisa tidur dengan eh ternyata ada Lu Bu ketiga dibalik gorden, TIGA LU BU! MENGERIKAN! DAN MEREKA BELUM MATI!

Untung Lu Bu ketiga ini mati setelah gue tunggu, dan disemprot dua kali, si Lu Bu nomer satu, dan dua tak kunjung muncul dari kolong kasur, dan gue anggap udah mati. Setelah sudah merasa aman damai, eh muncul lagi suara aneh dai ruang tengah deket jendela.

Gue semprot tuh daerah sana, tak lama kemudian muncul Lu Bu keempat dari lubang di tembok bawah. Untung tuh Lu Bu keempat kaga ke naik ke kamar gue, tapi si Lu Bu keempat menghilang ke lemari baju. Tapi gue yakin yang keempat langsung is det disana kaga bakal macem-macem. Dan akhirnya setelah melek sampe 10 menit gua bisa tidur dengan damai di malam itu. Tidak ada Lu Bu kelima di malam itu.

Tapi buat gue malam itu sangat mengerikan, karena mereka mengepakkan sayapnya…

Sekian dari curhatan gue, sekian dan terima duit.


End file.
